It is known in the prior art to provide an upper-body workout with various exercise machines. It is recognized that sometimes it is desirable to provide an upper-body workout under circumstances that preclude the use of most traditional exercise machines. To this end, exercise devices have been created to allow exercising the upper-body while simultaneously engaging in other activities such as pushing a child in a stroller or walking on a treadmill. Such devices tend to become cumbersome and get in the way, however, when the user does not wish to perform an upper-body workout, and it is desirable to be able to remove the portion of the apparatus used solely for exercising the upper-body and reattach it at a later time. Users of such devices also will from time to time want to perform different activities while retaining the ability to achieve an upper-body workout. For example, a user may wish to work out while pushing a stroller at one time, but work out on a treadmill at another time, while being able to work the upper-body in both circumstances. Alternatively, a user may wish to use one stroller one day, but at a later date will have to switch strollers, e.g. to a larger stroller because the child has grown too large for the old stroller, or to a smaller stroller because the user and the child may be traveling to a sporting arena that only allows visitors to bring smaller strollers that can be folded an placed under a seat. In these situations, devices of the prior art are less desirable, because they do not tend to allow for optimum ease of removal and remounting of the exercise device in a new location. Removal or remounting may be impractical for the average user, or at best will require too much time and effort or may require special tools. In some cases, such as the exercise device for use with a stroller shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,165, removal and remounting may even require partial disassembly and reassembly of the resistance mechanism, meaning that the user's carefully calibrated resistance settings will be lost.